So, even you’re here, Huh, Naruto?
by alythia
Summary: Sasuke returned to the manga series! Gazing deeply into the eyes of the person he should have killed over two years ago, what was he thinking about? [dedicated to Shirohane. A oneshot. Spoiler for manga ep 307. Angst!Sasuke. Baaaaad summary...]


Disclaimers: Almost forgot. _(sweat)_ Not Mine, Not Mine, Not Mine… _(mutters repeatedly to self)_

Spoilers: Naruto Manga Ep 307. The latest one . Du'uh. ABSOLUTELY recommended if you want to truly understand this fic.

Warnings: Angst, smut, and more angst. Oh yeah. And yummy SasuxNaru goodness. :p

A/N: I'm soooo sorry, Knives-kun, Vashu-kuuun! I haven't finished with the latest part of 'After The End of All', and I already wrote a SasuxNaru fic… I just… just… can't resist from writing this… Uu-uwaaaaaann! TxT

_(sniff)(sniff)_ Well, what happened was, I read that particular episode of Naruto, with Sasuke coming back into the series (at LAST! What took him so long…). Reading the dialogue, I was immediately inspired to write this down. Really. Clearly, I picked out the lines that sounded a bit… provocative. Hufufu. X3

Okay, here is some notes for this fic:

"**Bold letters" **: The dialogues spoken in the manga episode.

_Italics sentences _: Sasuke's thoughts (that I made up, obviously). Of the past or present? Make a guess. :)

Normal paragraphs : Something that took place more than a year before the event in the episode.

Ehem. I have a dedication to make. This one-shot, I dedicated to **Shirohane**-san, of Shounen Wing. I was further inspired by his superb writings, especially 'Ookami to Kitsune no Monogatari' (which I just _had_ to read again! X3 For the umpteenth time. I lost count after the fourth. :p ). I may not have the flair, or the creativity, but I am trying my best… T.T;;;

Gimme feedback, kay? X3

----------

"**So, even you're here. Huh, Naruto?"**

----------

_Naruto_… _Naruto Naruto Naruto…_

I unintentionally found you sleeping; snoozing softly under a tree in the Rock country.

Imagine my surprise. I thought you would be the one finding me, not the other way around…

Why were you sleeping there anyway? Were you tired? Why were you so far from Konoha, anyway? Was this one of your special trainings so you can accomplish your dream of being Hokage? I frowned. Still, you haven't got rid of that silly orange outfit of yours. But now it's a combination of black and orange. Somehow, it suited you…

Hey. Did you know, why is it better if I do not meet you?

Because I missed you.

Fucking missed you so much, this feeling of numbness was tearing me from the inside out. It hurts… it hurts…

I needed you.

----------

**That boy… Sai, was it? "It was him that filled in my absence? Saying that he'll protect my and Naruto's bonds…"**

----------

_Bonds, huh._

I quietly carried you in my arms into Orochimaru's lair, after… making sure that you were not to wake up easily.

Kabuto's sleeping pills do have a potent effect. I required help to sleep because – even after more than one year – I have been getting nightmares about our last fight. About us…

"You're risking this safe house just for… _him_?"

Hm. Seeing him getting a fit, with his face distorted in confusion and suspicion like that was, in some way, funny. Well, at that time, my main concern was only you. I had no use of that man. Except…

"Kabuto, I have something to ask from you."

----------

**If I cut my bonds with Naruto, I'll be desperate to connect myself once more..?**

----------

_Do you still taste the same?_

I leisurely kissed your lips.

Did you know, after that battle, I kissed you when you were unconscious? It was awkward though; kissing you up side down. I resolutely wanted to kill you then. But I wanted to taste you with just the same passion…

Now… now… I can relive that moment.

You tasted like sugar; sweet, potent. With a hint of cinnamon.

I loved it. I desired for it.

I desired for you.

I licked on you lips, coaxing them to open up for me. You sighed in your sleep, giving me the opportunity to slip my tongue into your sweet mouth. I shivered at the intensity of your flavor. With both of my hands on your saccharine face, I fervently explored your orifice, desperately wanted to taste more of you…

My fingers creeped from your soft cheek, down to your tanned column of neck. Trying to relish in my memories of your soft, supple skin…

I roughly zipped open your jacket.

I was desperate for more…

Desperate…

----------

"**Yeah, I know. That's why I broke them off."**

----------

_I couldn't break myself off of you._

I reached out for the container I placed… somewhere on the bed. While groping your toned abdomen with my left hand and sucking on your ear, I blindly searched for the liniment with my right arm. The one I obtained from Kabuto. A type of anesthesia that has soporific effects, if consumed or absorbed into the body.

You'd never remember anything that happened within the three hours of the liniment's application. And that worked just fine with me then.

Reaching upwards of the bed, my fingers touched something cold. Oh yeah. I put it just beside your head.

I smiled in my bitter sweet reminiscence.

How being with you made me forget about everything else, but you…

That's a very dangerous weapon to use against me. That's why I must break away from you.

But I knew that I can't simply _break away_; I must do something to douse this burning sensation. This… feeling I felt every time I look at you, think of you… dream of you…

It hurts to be away from you, did you know that?

In my blind rage, I roughly bit onto your neck. I was jerked back into reality by the tang of blood on my tongue.

"Mmmh…"

And your eyes flickered open.

----------

"**I didn't cut myself off from you."**

----------

_Your eyes are still so beautiful, Naruto…_

My eyes landed onto yours. Your beautiful blue eyes were glazed, fixing them vacantly at the bare space above you.

Rising up, I met with your empty gaze; adamant to let you know that I was the one doing this to you…

The haze that clouded your eyes cleared a little; like something had sunk into your consciousness.

I felt your usually-nimble hand softly touching my face, dazed visage twisting a bit in confusion, in astonishment…

"…S - Sa…suke…?"

Something snapped inside of me. Hearing the voice I craved for so long, feeling the touch I've yearned for god-knows since when, I couldn't control myself anymore.

I distraughtly kissed you again. Violently pushed my tongue into your mouth, meeting your own slippery organ. Wrapping my tongue around yours, I forcefully yanked the obstructing jumper suit off of you.

You lowly moaned under my rough ministration.

Making me more hornier than I could ever imagine.

Oh yeah. Forgot that liniment. Again.

----------

"**I saved you only on a whim."**

----------

_You were the one who saved me…_

I liberally coated my fingers with the liniment, and pressed them into your oral cavity. You, in your state of confusion, gingerly licked and sucked onto the sugary-smelling concoction covering my digits. In turn, moisten my fingers copiously with your saliva. The feeling of your hot, wet tongue licking my fingers were excruciatingly pleasurable. My spine was tingling in the sensation.

God, this felt heavenly…

I took my fingers out, and kissed your soft lips gently; making sure that my lips did not get into too much contact with the visible liquid substance of the linemen. I'd like to remember this moment…

Of your impossibly translucent azure eyes gazing hazily into mine. Of your body trembling faintly under the touches of my hands. Of the dark kiss marks I made on your neck, and other various parts of your body. Of the pink nubs that, under my critical attention, turned into lovely tint of red. Of the soft sighs and moans you released every time I found your sensitive spots. Of the velvety feel of your erection under my fingers. Of all and everything about you…

I can't take it anymore.

I must have you.

I pulled your pants off, and grabbed onto your ankles. Spreading your legs open, I kissed the inside of your thighs. I slithered upwards, whispered into your ears…

"Naruto… Gomen."

Your eyes snapped open.

----------

"**Didn't you have a dream of becoming Hokage..? Is it really good for you if you lost even that by chasing after me? Isn't it, Naruto?"**

----------

_I tighten my hold onto you._

You were bleeding.

Your eyes, wide with shock. Your mouth, screaming silently of the pain I brought to you. Of our joining…

I was practically purring with pleasure. Being inside of you felt so good… you were so tight, so warm… I shuddered in delight.

You were so _perfect_…

As I slowly moved my waist, I buried my face in your neck, breathing in the musky scent that was you; trying to control myself from ripping you apart with my need of you…

Your face, little by little, twisted in a mix of pain and pleasure. Seeing that, I smirked lecherously.

So, you were enjoying this as much as I was…

Slowly, but surely, I increased the pace of my thrusting into you. Gradually burying myself deeper and deeper inside of you. Frantically shoving in and out of you, trying to find my release; my freedom, from you…

Your eyes were closed now, panting slightly as I relentlessly pounded you into the bed. Your face was flushed in a shade of rosy pink. Your you lightly tanned skin glistened of sweat. Your usually spiky sun-kissed hair was framing your sweet face, making you look more delectable than ever…

I couldn't last any longer at the sight of you like this….

I gripped tightly onto your awaken erection and stroked it at the same time as my thrusts. Your face crumpled even more at the contact on your shaft, and with a gentle whimper, you came in my hands. I grasped onto your hips with both of my hands, and clutched on it, so tightly that they left hideous bruises on your smooth skin. After a few more powerful thrusts, I howled as I released my seeds deep inside of you.

As I was trembling in ecstasy, I took hold of your neck.

It's now or never…

----------

"**That's why this time… At my whim, you'll lose your life."**

----------

_I tried to kill you, but I can't…_

I tighten my grip on your neck. I could simply take your life, snap the bone of your neck like a piece of twig.

I grinned maniacally.

I relished on the thought that this time… _this time_ I can break myself off of you. With my body sated from our physical bonding, I presumed that I can… finally… let you _go_… That the sentimental bond with you will go away as well. And by killing you, I can finally reach the ultimate power; Mangekyou Sharingan…

But I can't. Just like that; I _can't_.

My hands were shaking. My body; trembling out of control. Droplets of water were coming out of my eyes, landing onto your eyelids; making it looked like you were the one that was crying…

Why?

Why can't I let go of you…? Of us…? Why must you be so important for me? Why did you came into my life? Running my emotions wild? Why? WHY?

"Sa…su…ke…"

Your eyes fluttered open again. I gaze into your blank eyes, so beautiful… so fragile…

_Such exquisite sapphires…_

I hugged you tightly, never wanting to let you go. Ever…

----------

"**Hrmp."**

----------

_Naruto_…

I placed you back where I found you. Wishing that I have never met you like this. Wishing that… I have never taken you. But it's too late now, right?

You slept on peacefully. Like nothing ever happened. Of course, you wouldn't remember anything that happened. But you will be guessing to your death, why your body were hurting as it would be. Why you were no longer a virgin…

My fingers ghosted your peaceful visage, questioning – wondering –; if what we did… no… what _I_ did was the right thing to do…

I was hovering above your unconscious body. The difference of space between us – between our lips – were only a few inches. My mind clicked onto that fact.

Just… just another kiss… It won't hurt any more than it is now, right? _Right?_

I lowered my body, allowing myself to be brought down even more by my own greed; by my own need… of you…

"—uto..! Heeeeey! Where are yoooouu?"

Che. That interfering Sannin…

But, maybe it was better this way… As I was rudely disturbed, my thirst of you were suddenly ripped off from me.

I slipped away from you. Standing up in front of you, I decided.

I will not forget this. You will not remember, but I will. This confusion, this burning sensations; I'll push it away deep in the depth of my frozen heart. Reminding my awareness that too much bonds – especially with _you_ –, I will be led astray. My ambition of killing my brother with my own hands was still far away from realization.

I tightened my fists in resolution.

One day… one day… I myself will break myself from you. I promise you that.

In a gust of wind and leaves, I disappeared from your side.

_Goodbye, Naruto._

--------

"_Love is having the courage to like someone, when you can't even like yourself. It's the strength to bond half of your soul to another's soul, at the risk of the bond tearing apart and hurting you. I do still hate myself for not being strong enough. But that's okay, because I'm sure someone who will even like my imperfections will help me learn to like myself."_

This specific paragraph I borrowed from episode 9 of 'Ookami to Kitsune no Monogatari'. Spoken by a sweet bed slave (Naruto of course! X3) to his distraught lord (Sasuke. Du'uh. :p). With a lil' twist here and there to accustom with the storyline.

Warui, Shirohane-san… I just can't resist…;;; It fits so much with this fic, I just HAD to put it here as well… T-T

This. Fic. Was. Killing. Meeeee! X.x With my PC electrocuting anyone in the vicinity every time it was turned on, I ended up writing this fic with my dad's laptop. Which is to be eternally stationed in the living room. Visualize my awkwardness. I was to write a smut with the rest of my family walking around, in and out of the hallway, and sitting three feet next to me, watching television. It took me TWO WHOLE DAYS to even get the tasty part written down! (three, of you included editing and last-minute polishing…;;;) I was like an owl these past couple of days, trying to keep up at midnights and snoozin away by mornings and late afternoons/early evenings, writing this down while my family was asleep (not to mention that my mom is easily awaken at the slightest sound and my lil' sis getting sleeping probs…;;;). I am sooo getting a sleeping disorder… T.T;;;

Now. Need. Food! BreakFasT! X3 …Oh wait. Already past noon. BruNcH! XD


End file.
